Mi dia de terror part 1
by AntonellaInuSon
Summary: vegeta y bulma ienen otra hija y goku dejo un regalito antes de irse con el que se isieron un amigo para toda la vida igual que la hija de pan y ub pero un dia canbiaria sus vida para simpre


Esta historia pasa 2 despues de los susesos de la pelea contra super n17 , baby y los drgones malignos , todo marchaba bien asta que se escucho un grito de emocion en la c.c

bulma : hay kami sama no lo puedo crer todabia en mi inteligente mente no lo prosesa - dijo bulma

bulma no pensaria que despues de tantos años IVA A TENER UN HIJO la emocion la colaso salto por todos lados sin pensar que su esposo y su hija la miraba con un cara de loca

bra : papa que le pasa a mama -dijo bra en forma de susurro

vegeta : capas se volvio loca - del mismo modo que su hija

bra : mama me puedes esplicar por que tanta emocion - dijo bra

bulma : es que me entere algo super - dijo bulma con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

vegeta : que cosa bulma - dijo vegeta con curisidad

bra : si dinos - de la misma manera que su padre

bulma : ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO - saltando de lado a lado

bra y vegeta no sabia que responder se quedaron como estatuas asta que vegeta raciono y se lando a abrasar a bulma que la tomo de sorpresa ( **hola lo se lo se fan de vegeta y de dragon ball me estar insultando por poner a vegeta tierno pero le queria poner un poquito tierno esto solo es el comienso mujajjaja ) **bra tanbien raciono y la abraso

bulma : hay como sera - dijo bulma

vegeta : yo se sera un varon de pelo negro y ojos de mismo color - dijo vegeta con orgullo

bra : cof cof orgulloso cof cof - dijo bra mientras tocia

vegeta : cof cof presumida cof cof - dijo vegeta sugiendole el juego

asta que llego trunks (** LO AMO AHHHH ) **

trunks : que onda familia - dijo el pelilla

bra : no era que tenias tu casa hermanote - dijo bra para que se preparda para la noticia

trunks : que te pasa bra antes no era hermano - dijo con curiocidad ( **dios son igual a vegeta **)

vegeta : lo que pasa trunks es que ... que te cunte tu madre - dijo dando se cunta que no serbia para esto

bulma : trunks hijo vas ser mi priemer y mas viejote hijo vas aser de nuevo hermano - dijo bulma

trunks : no me mientes verdad - dijo trunks

bulma solo movio la cabeza para lo costdos

trunks : super mama - dijo alegre por la noticia

asi se la pasaron todo el dia diciendocelo a todos los guerreros z pero llegaron a la casa son lo primero que se escucho fueron los gritos de pan

pan : SON SOUY NIÑA MALA BAJA EN ESTE ISTATE DE ESA MONTAÑA - grito enojada la pelinegra

souy fue lo unico que dejo goku antes de irse con shenlog souy es una niña de penas 2 años con un pelo negro atado con un media colita con flequillo para un costado sus ojos son como los de goku y su atitud tanbien , ya sabe volar y enfadar a su sobrina

souy : no quielo pam - dijo la niña

pan : no queres entose llamare a tu mama - dijo pan

souy bajo como un rayo sabiendo que su mama llegara simifica una oreja roja

pan : bien echo

la famila son algrado pór la familia brief teniese un nuevo miembro

de ese hermoso suseso pasaron los meses y bulma ya estaba por dar a luz todos estaban en la sala de espera todos nerviosos mas vegeta asta que sintio un ki muy grande para ser un bebe

asta que salio un enfemera

enfermera : familia brife - dijo la señora

todos : si - dijieron

enfermera : el parto fue un esito - dijo la enfermera

vegeta : y que sexo es - un vegeta vastante cururioso

enfrmera : es una hemosa NIÑA -dijo la emfermera

todos : VEGETA TE LO DIJIMOS JAJAJAJAJA - dijiero

vegeta : otra niña -dijo

derepente se escucho un voz conocida por todo era goku

goku : vegeta cunta que es un niña con poderes sorperdentes - dijo con su tipica sonrisa

todos lo abrazaron asta que la enfermera dijo que entraran

todos etraron y econtaron a bulma sentada en la cama con un bebe

bulma : vegan a verla - dijo bulma

todos vieron un niña con pelo negro asta que abrio los ojos eran dos ojo negro azulado era como dos joyas hermosa

souy : tia bulma como se llama - preguto la niña

bulma : vegeta dijo que le pondria nombre - dijo la peliazul

vegeta : ayame - dijo vegeta

todos : lindo

si goku dijo que se qudaria para simpre y todos estaba felices de que dos nuevas guerreras z estrian en el grupo en ese momentos pararon 12 años de el naciimento de ayame , se conbiertio en un guerrera muy poderosa el igual que souy las dos ya eran ssj lo que ayamen llego a la face 2 y souy a la 1 apenas

pvo ayame

todo normal desde que me mi papa me etreno estoy mucho mas furte pero tanbien son muy buena cantante y bailrina asta ise tecnicas soy muy intelignte como mi mama ya se aser robot asta tengo un ivento mio mi perrobot lo llame kimori es mi fiel amigo auque no lo paresca a mi corta edad puder ganar torneos de aclestimos mundiales como dice mi papa soy el orgullo de la familia

Todo normal asta que sono la maltita y condenada alarma para ir al colegio

fin de pvo de ayame

ayame : ahhhh - bostesando

otro dia de colegio pensarlo me da ganas de pegame en la cama pero mi papa llego a mi piesan

vegeta : ayame hija despierta - dijo tirnamente

ayame : no quieroooooo ir a la colegio me quiero quedar - dijo bajamente

vegeta perdio la pancesia y estiro la sabana y la agarro del pillama y la metio a la ducha de golpe

ayame : PAPA PORQUE ASES ESO - dijo enojada

vegeta : PORQUE SON LAS 7 : 30 Y TU TODABIA DE VAGA EN LA CAMA -dijo enojado

ayame : PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTE DE TIRARME A LA DUCHA CON PILLAMA Y TODO -dijo enojadicima

ayame se baño lo mas rapido pocible y se hato el pelo con dos colita para cada costado con moños azules , se puso su uniforme que era un camisa blanca con un corbata negra y la parte de bajo era un pollera negra , con unas medias asta las rodillas y una zapatillas negras , por ultimo una cadenita de oro con el signo de la realesa sayayin que se lo regalo su padre

su pelo era negro como el de vegeta con una mecha azul alcostado de su flequillo ( **aclaracion tenia el flequillo para el costado **)

corrio asta la cocina y encontro a su mama con un par de canas pero su cara era la misma

ayame : hola mama - dijo saludando

bulma : hola hija - dijo bulma

vegeta , bulma y ayame eran los unicos que vivian en la c.c ya que sus hijo mayores ya tenian un familia

ayame se iso super amiga de souy eran como hermanas y pan bueno pan siempre las regañas pero ya era muy grande ya se caso con ub ( **aclaracion si no vieneron dragon ball absalon no entenderan mucho esta historia bueno dijamos son 2 capitulo solo pero absalon con 2 capitulos yo ya la entendia entonce si no entendiero miren absalon **)todo desayunaron y asta que tocaron el timbre aaa

ayame : ya voy-dijo ayame

ayame cundo abrio la puerta se escucho un grito de terror

-fin del capitulo-

**_comente asin lo sigo o no_**


End file.
